Stephen "1DeathEater" Calaway
Stephen "1DeathEater" Calaway is a former Commentator for VWE, and current Commentator for Women's Professional Wrestling Federation (WPWF) and Kingdom of Wrestling (KOW), and currently a rookie SL Wrestler in Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF). VWE Wrestling Stephen Calaway began his commentary career in VWE, his first show was Pulse Wrestling on March 31st, 2019, and was an instant hit with the crowd. A few weeks later began doing preshow predictions called "Death's 2 Minute Slam" on his Twitter account @1DECalaway. Stephen Calaway was initially being trained to debute in Pulse to Wrestle, but due to an unfortunate circumstance, Stephen Calaway was terminated on August 29th, 2019 because of something that was said on a different Twitter account @1DeathEater, which is mainly used for his personal accounts on YouTube and Twitch. WPWF Stephen Calaway was then taken in with the staff of WPWF to do commentary duties there, began his first show there on August 31st, 2019, and again became an instant hit with the audience. He continues to provide his best commentary skills at WPWF today. Famously lost a slapping battle with Natas Grimore on October 26th, 2019, with Benja Nirvana slapping the both of them, if one or both of them messed up anything during that show. DCWF Stephen Calaway began his career commentating for DCWF a week after debuting at WPWF, but it wouldn't last long, eventually debuting to wrestle in October, and still wrestles today. Currently under a losing streak. Current Record AS OF January 26th, 2020: 0-0-12 KOW Stephen Calaway debuted KOW to commentate on December 8th, 2019, and continued to provide commentary, until KOW closed a few weeks later before the 2020 New Year. Stephen hopes that one day KOW will open back up, and will return to provide commentary when that day comes. RWE Wrestling Entertainment Outside of Second Life, Stephen outside of Second Life likes to be called 1DeathEater has owned a previous Wrestling group before. His first group became one of the most popular groups on the website ROBLOX which is a lego website made for all ages. 1DeathEater began his ROBLOX Wrestling Career in 2007 as he created RWA Wrestling Association, which was shortly renamed into RWWAE World Wrestling Area of Entertainment, this lasted for over a year until the "A" was cut out, and turned into RWWE in 2009. The group's most popular event of the year WrestleMania was inspirationally created, and rebranded by 1DeathEater in his own image in 2008, and again in 2010. After the WrestleMania 3 Event in 2010, 1DeathEater would go on to rename his group one final time into RWE Wrestling Entertainment. 1DeathEater would then go on to host shows up until the group slowly died in 2013. In December of 2013 1DeathEater would get a message from his old friend Kelly, a proposistion to rebrand RWE, and it was rebranded into {R.W.E} with the same name, but different look. 1DeathEater would then have a set goal to continue to host shows up until WrestleMania 10, or until he felt he accomplished his then goal "To give EVERYONE who came to our WrestleMania, their own WrestleMania moment." which he did at the WrestleMania 10 Event. He went on to retire after being placed into the Hall of Fame the year after, and handed the Group Ownership to Kelly. {R.W.E} to this day continues to host shows for it's fans. A message from 1DeathEater... I want to continue doing what I do best, which is entertain people. I have done many things, along the lines of streaming on Twitch, or making videos on YouTube, or even Wrestling on ROBLOX. A lot of folks probably have never heard of ROBLOX, or thought it might have been a waste of my time to even be on such a site, but it was a site for me to believe in, because I believe that everyone can be entertained, as long as you know what you're doing. There are so many things I'm so greatful for, that I don't really know where to begin, except to thank those at VWE for giving me an opportunity to decide what I wanted to do, and then giving me the opportunity to share my character to other places. After I got booted out of VWE, my good friend Corv some of you might know as Brooke Owens told me to contact Austin Knight to do commentary for WPWF, not knowing that I would be making even more great friends, a great commentary partner with Natas, and above all, a place to call "Home". But he knew that I would want to get back into the ring some day, which is when I met Kristen, and went into DCWF to get trained and thrown to the wolves. I know that my losing streak will only last until they believe I'm ready to go out there and do what I do best, and they also know that I'm using this losing streak to my advantage by introducing my character that I've been planning since I created my YouTube channel over 10-11 years ago. I also very much wish to host shows again, I feel that if I decided to create a Wrestling promotion out of nowhere within the Second Life Wrestling World, that maybe, just maybe, I'll get that spark of creativity, and people will gather to witness to what I have to offer to them, and treat the Second Life Wrestling World as I've treated my old group RWE back on ROBLOX. I've had some down times, but I've also made a lot of great times, whether from me, or my friends, we've always found a way to entertain each other. My goal for Second Life Wrestling, is to rebrand my old ROBLOX Group one final time, create a Second Life Wrestling Group, recreate WrestleMania for the 4th time in a brand new image, and do what I do best. Entertain, nothing else.